Socks in a Pot
by sockmeapot
Summary: There's a mysterious cylindrical object under Rapunzel's mattress, and she thinks it might be a demon. Best way to vanquish this monster? Guess! You'll have to read it! Please read and review. I am awesome at summarizing.


~*~Socks in a Pot~*~

Written by xx_*Irockatfanficandshipdestiel4 lyfe&&83234

Supernatural x Tangled

"Oh em gee, what is this?!" asked Rapunzel one fine morning. She had just awoken from a long nighttime nap, something ordinarily better classified as "ordinary people sleep." She was looking under her mattress, which was raised up by four wooden posts and held like a bed.

It was a metallic object shining in the gloom like it was backlit. It seemed to be a cylindrical object and had a handle. It rather resembled a frying pan. But it was not a frying pan. Rapunzel would have recognized it if that was the case. But since she didn't recognize it, she decided that it was of utmost importance that she get rid of it as soon as possible.

"Pascal! Help!" she screeched, and her chameleon came dashing to assist her.

Pascal indicated that he was scared of the pot by standing on his head and waving his feet in the air.

"Oh, Pascal, you look so scared!" said Rapunzel sadly. "Don't touch it yet! I don't know what it is! Go get my frying pan so I can whack it."

Pascal scurried off, his little legs scrabbling at the floor like sharpened marbles.

Rapunzel took deep breaths. Then she took some more. She was having trouble breathing. But then she was less scared, so she looked back under her mattress. Her mattress was still raised up by the four posts, just like a bed, and the weird object underneath was still shining in the dark like the brightest of blue eyes, except it was silver.

"What IS that?" cried Rapunzel. She wrung her hands and sang a song. In the distance, Pascal played his cello.

Then he came back with her frying pan balanced on his head. His eyes were glittering like rubies in a pile. There were scrambled eggs in the pan.

"PASCAL!" screeched Rapunzel loudly. "I thought you already had breakfast!"

Pascal ate the eggs and threw the pan at Rapunzel. She caught it with her reflexes.

Then she closed her eyes and poked her frying pan at the shiny thing under her mattress, which was propped up on four wooden pegs like a bed. "Arigato!" she shouted at the shiny thing.

The shiny thing didn't move.

"Oh no maybe it's a demon!" she yelled. "Pascal, get the salt!"

Pascal ran off and came back with pepper.

"No!" she screeched. "Salt! Salt!"

Pascal did a little dance. He even had a bowtie. He also had a cane.

"Oh!" said Rapunzel. "We don't have salt?" She clutched her face in terror. A few strands of hair fell out of her head and landed on the ground and formed themselves into a braid. "Oh no! We're going to die! We need the help of…DEMON HUNTERS!"

She threw her hair out the roof and felt someone climbing up it. She braced herself like a bookend and made Pascal throw water on her hair so it would stop hurting.

Then two men climbed into the room. Both of them had salt shakers.

"Where are the eggs?!" said the guy in the coat. He was short and his spiky hair stood straight up like he had been electrocuted and then put hair gel on it.

There was a tall guy with long hair. He also had a salt shaker full of salt.

"Pascal ate them!" said Rapunzel. "But there's something shiny under the bed! I think it's a demon!"

"That's terrible," growled the guy in a coat in a low, gravelly, growly voice. "We should put salt on it."

"Yeah," said the other guy. He was agreeing with the guy in the coat. "Gimme that shaker."

"You've got your own, dude."

"Oh yeah."

Rapunzel stepped back. The two guys army-crawled across the floor and looked under the mattress, which was propped up on four legs like a bed.

"Holy chicken on a stick," said the guy in a coat. "It's a pot!"

"A POT?!" cried Rapunzel, almost jumping out the window. She caught herself just in time by remembering that if she jumped out of the window, she would probably land on a trampoline and jump back up. So it would be pointless, she decided.

"Yes. A pot. Gimme the salt."

"You have your own!"

"Oh right."

The guys poked at the pot with their salt shakers. It rattled. The two men jumped back and screamed like falsetto singers.

"There are SOCKS IN THE POT!" screamed the guy in the coat. His little legs ran across the room. He screamed.

"SOCKS?!" yelled the long-haired guy, screaming.

They all clung to each other and screamed. Rapunzel's hair stood on end and hit the ceiling. Pascal hid under the mattress with the "pot."

The socks began to walk out from under the bed. The two guys climbed up Rapunzel's hair in terror and hit their heads on the ceiling, then fell to the floor.

"Quick! The salt!" cried the guy with the coat. He grabbed the salt shaker and threw it at the pot. It clanked off. But a few stray kernels of salt stuck to the pot. There was a demonic scream. Rapunzel's hair covered her eyes and ears. Pascal did an unhappy dance. Rapunzel sang an unhappy song.

Then everything was quiet. Everyone looked. The pot was no more. In its place was a charred circle and a singed pair of socks.

"Thank you so much!" cried Rapunzel.

"No problem," said the guys, and they jumped out of the window. Their sweatshirts flapped dramatically in the wind.

Then they were gone. Apparently there wasn't a trampoline after all.

Author's Note: I commend you for having read this far.


End file.
